Cause I'll Be Running Right Behind You
by RatedRDivaKristy
Summary: When the girl who had nothing, finally gets her dream come true working in the WWE. Will letting someone into your life be a bad thing?  Dreams are overrated. They break you apart and tear you down.   OC/Edge  Includes Y2J, Christian, Kelly & Melina
1. It's Like a Fatal Disease

Unfortunately I'm not affiliated with the WWE in anyway what so ever. Only own the characters that are fictional ok? Hope you enjoy. This is just a short intro. Chapters are longer. I welcome reviews and critics

"Just go"

It was only two words but I could barely say those two words. It came out in the quietest whisper; I think I had ever heard from myself. I could barely look at the man beside my bed. He was the love of my life, the only man I have given myself to, trusted with my own life. It made me angry with myself that I never even when I never admitted my feelings for him for a long time. It's true. My vision was going blurred as I lay there looking up from my bed at him for probably what would be my last moments of seeing him. I pressed my lips against the top of his hand for one last time as he just stood there looking down at me like I didn't say anything. I knew he had heard me. His facial expression went shot through me as his eyes burned through mine. I couldn't physically look at him anymore. I shut my eyes tight and refused to open them again until he had left, all the memories, sad or happy played through my mind as I felt him still watching me. For the time which felt like forever past, I felt my hand drop down beside me on the bed, it felt like it was falling in slow motion. My warm hand was now stone cold. There was no funny feeling in my stomach, none of those warm loving feelings as his hand left mine. I heard the door of my hospital room door shut faintly. He understood and left, I was surprised that he didn't say anything, not even one word. It was as easy as that, just walk back out the door and never think of me again. I opened my eyes as the tears began slowly falling down the sides of my cheeks as I lay, watching the only man I love, walk down the corridor towards the exit without even looking back. I wish right now at this moment, I could rewind everything, the past year of my life and take back ever meeting Jay Reso, Chris Irvine, Melina Perez or anybody who I have met in the WWE. Especially Adam Copeland.

The thing that I feared the most in life had now happened.


	2. Oh, boy

Holy Crap! I stood at the front of Jay's drive leading up to his house. I felt my mouth widen as the seconds ticked away. It was like a freaking mansion compared to my one bedroom crumby old flat back in good ol' England. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand as the weather was hot here in Tampa, Florida. There was a huge difference in weather here compared to Manchester, England...but I'm one of those people who really works up a sweat. I know, disgusting right? I tightened my grip on the suitcase handle before pulling it up the driveway. I stopped at the front door before pulling out a scruffy piece of paper from my skinny jeans pocket, chuckling to myself as I read it over again.

'_key is under the matt and please don't look like your trying to break in. The neighbours aren't nice' _

Following the not really useful instructions, I took the key from under the matt and opened the front the door. If I thought the house looked amazing from the outside, I was mistaken. Inside was just wow. I was always intrigued in seeing what wrestlers homes looked like but this was just amazing. I walked slowly through the hallway which led into an open living room with the view of the indoor-pool. There were multiple black leather sodas surrounding a flat screen TV which had nearly every games console connected. The decor on the walls was well let's just say surprising; a soft pale pink was on the walls. I laughed to myself as I knew I could use this to tease Jay. I stood behind one of the sofas taking in my surroundings. I let out a sigh as it made me think about how I've never been in a home like this before. I could honestly say I was in heaven. Before I could get even more lost in thought, a loud scream escaped from my mouth as someone pushed me from the back over the sofa. I felt someone else's weight holding onto the back off me as we both toppled over onto the floor. I groaned in pain and in anger as my back began throbbing from landing on marble flooring. My face showed a state of shock as I lay on my back looking up at the total stranger who was staring back down at me with a amused look crossed with curiosity...scratch that I was definitely the stranger, after realising just who was lying on top of me.

"Fuck me" I sighed out before rubbing the back of my head. The blonde man still on top of me chuckled. It was pretty uncomfortable lying on your back with a 225lb bigger than your usual man putting his full weight on you.

"I don't do strangers" I rolled my eyes at his comment before attempting to push him off me. I had heard he had a humorous sense of humour. What the hell was he playing at… "Chris Irvine, you must be?" He asked whilst climbing back onto his feet. He offered his hand to help me but I refused and quickly got back up. I pulled my 'Kiss' T-shirt down has it was showing my bare stomach off. No wonder his eyes were wondering.

"Olivia but please call me Liv" I folded my arms across my chest, whilst staring at Chris, known as Y2J, Chris Jericho to all of you and myself. I couldn't get over the fact he was standing literally a few steps away from me. I took notice of his face, muscles, and his rock-star hair. Just his awesome presence, which by the way, I'm never going to tell him, that would just add to his already big ego. The awkward silence started to fill the room up. I cleared my throat. "Erm, so I take it Jay didn't tell you who I was or that he was having a guest over?" I rolled my eyes at the fact this was typical Jay.

"No he didn't" I shrugged my shoulders at him before walking back to my suitcase. Trust Jay not to tell anyone who I was or even that he was getting a visitor at this house. "You're not a crazy fan are you?" I snorted at him. In my mind I laughed at his question, I couldn't really say no to that but that's not what I'm staying at his house for.

"Seeing as though the man himself hasn't told you, Jay and I met a few months ago whilst he was in England…

_After 19 years of growing up a dedicated wrestling fan, I hadn't been to many wrestling shows but I had met nearly all the superstars and divas that graced the ring. Growing up I had never had any money to see the shows, just been fortunate to have access to the TV at the right time to find the WWE, which saying has changed my life was an understatement. There was only one man left who had a huge impact my life, who I hadn't met. _

_Finally I was next after queuing for an hour or so. Yes, I was nervous, I had the butterfly feeling... infact ditch the butterflies, they were more like huge moth things in there. "Next" the security guard announced and pushed me forward. They always looked so scary so I never say anything to them. _ _I slowly walked forward to the table where one of my idols sat at. I didn't miss the fact that he looked so good in his tight navy t-shirt and jeans. I quickly tore away from my inappropriate thoughts and focused entirely on the real thing. _

"_Hey! How are you doing Christian?" I asked whilst he extended his hand to greet me. I certainly didn't hesitate to take it…I mean come on who wouldn't?_

"_I'm doing great now, there's a beautiful lady here" He gave me a quick wink and a smirk before laughing. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. _

"…_err…um thanks..." Oh my god! "Your not to bad yourself if I may say so" I returned a wink to him before handing him an old yellow E&C t-shirt I've had for years and years. Either it was really hot in the building or my cheeks where burning red...Please don't start a sweat Liv! _

"_Shit, I haven't seen this for awhile. How long have you been a fan of wrestling?" _

"_19 years of my 23 years alive…"My eyes widen at the statement that just came out of my mouth. Wait did that make sense? If you have ever met a WWE superstar or diva and don't what to say to them but when you say something it comes out weird…this is happening to me right now._

"_Wow, right! What's your name?" He smiled up at me while waiting for me to come back to earth. I was too busy admiring his smile._

"_Olivia but please put Liv" _

"_No...I'm going to put Olivia" I took the signed t-shirt from him before laughing. What an arse! But hey I wasn't complaining. He gave me an awkward one armed hug as I thanked him. "It was a pleasure to meet you" _

_I grabbed my grey small shoulder bag that contained a DVD disc, this was it. I took the CD slowly out of the bag and smiled at Christian. I had been training as a wrestler for 4 years. I had recently started doing real matches infront of small crowds. I always knew that this was my life, my passion and it was only I who was standing in my way of accomplishing it. I placed the disc on the table in front of Christian, who picked it up. _

"_You don't have to watch it, but you don't know how much I would appreciate it if you did so. I think you should take a look, you'll be interested, trust me" I smiled at him giving him a firm nod before turning away from the table and walking straight towards the exit. Well, one word...speechless. I clutched at my signed t-shirt. I literally skipped down the road, I was that happy. _

"Oh no, he didn't tell me or anyone for that matter. He'll be home in 10 minutes so don't mind me" I just nodded, we both stood there again, in silence. It was a tad bit awkward you could say. "You don't have to stay and watch me. I know it's hard because I'm too sexy"

I did a fake smile before giving him the finger which caused a laugh. "When was the last time you looked in the mirror love?" I took my luggage through to the kitchen. This was so surreal; I discreetly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't actually dreaming. I took a few minutes to nosey round the kitchen. My eyes landed on the fridge which had a lot of photos stuck on there. I laughed to myself as I saw a picture of Jay and Edge together trying to surf. I tore my eyes away when I heard footsteps and mumbling gradually getting closer into the kitchen.

"Jay!" I screeched at him jumping into his arms as soon as his foot stepped in the doorway, you could say we were inseparable from the phone since we last saw each other. When handing him the DVD of myself wrestling, I ensured I left my email address. You probably worked it out that, Jay did watch the tape. He thought it was a dirty DVD, the way I insisted he'd be interested in it. I really began to love Jay Reso as a brother. We were so similar but so different at the same time. I had never met anyone like him before. I

"Woooa! See Chris, I am indeed loved in this world" I laughed at what Jay shouted to the overly confident rocker before pulling away from our embrace. I heard Chris say something from a distance but I didn't quite understand as I was too busy staring at the man standing behind Jay. Holy shit. "Adam, this is Olivia. Obviously you know who he is, but he doesn't know who you are. He's my best friend so you can't bitch to him about me because I'll find out"

I gave a warm smile up whilst ruffling my wavy long brunette hair, at the 6ft 4 blonde and drop dead sexy, Canadian before extending my hand towards him. "Olivia but call me Liv some people in this world ignore that request" I glared back at Jay who held up his hands.

"Adam Copeland" He took my tiny hand in his and shook it gently, warmth spread up into my arm. He dropped my hand before my thoughts went further. I noticed that he was quite uncomfortable and didn't really make eye contact. This made me intrigued and wanted to find out more. I linked arms with Jay as the boys began teasing each other about some ice hockey game. I could tell this was going to be a great time. Jay and I…plus his annoying friend and his ubber hot friend. Oh dear. Olivia Beckett likes...no she **loves!**


	3. One Night To Speed Up Truth

"_And I will always, love you!"_ I finished off my rendition of Whitney Houston's classic, I Will Always Love You as the song came to an end on my IPod speakers. I stepped out of my hotel room shower, wrapping the towel provided around me. I swear they don't make these towels to fit people. Quickly, towel drying my long hair, I put on my black lace underwear which I left on the counter. After the day I had, I needed a long hot shower. I was in the process of getting ready as Jay had organised a few celebration drinks as I had signed my WWE employment contract earlier today. I had met with my new intimidating yet all so sweet boss, the Chairman of the Board, Vince McMahon to sign a 3 year deal with the company as an official World Wrestling Entertainment Diva for the Smackdown Brand. I was over the moon to be put on the blue brand, as I saw Raw as more of the 'entertainment' show than actual wrestling. Plus, Jay, Chris and Adam were on the Smackdown. I wasn't an emotional person, never have been, never will be, but I could've actually cried. My 4 years of hard work had finally paid off.

I pressed the 'skip' button on my IPod speakers for a more catchy song, I nodded in approval when Shania Twain's Man! I feel like A Woman, came on. I laughed to myself whilst applying my make up in the mirror. I think tonight was going to be a good night...apart from the fact I am indeed a light weight when it comes to drinking.

"The best thing about being a woman, Is the prerogative to have a little fun. Oh, oh-" I sang loudly at the song came into chorus as I threw open the bathroom door. It smashed into the bathroom wall, and made a loud thud.

Cringing at the door slamming against the wall, I stopped in mid sentence, as the site infront of me wished it was me that hit the wall instead. Three blonde heads slowly in sync turned in my direction, towards the bathroom. I stood there, gob smacked. Adam, Jay and Chris were sat on one of the two sofas in the room, all burst into laughter.  
"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" I demanded, well...it came out in a whisper instead.

"You should take a lesson in how to lock a door" Jay said through laughter.

I looked at the 3 highly amused faces and 3 pairs of wondering eyes... "Fuck!" I was stood in next to nothing. "Stop looking at me!"I screamed at the 3 of them whilst wafting my hands at them. The bed was behind the sofas, where the boys were sat.

I eyed my purple, strapless dress which I laid out on the bed which I was planning on wearing tonight. Jay's eyes followed mine. I knew exactly what he was going to do. My plan was to get to the bed without Jay realising. I started to turn back to the bathroom but quickly turned towards the bed. I began running to the bed. I felt like I was in the fucking matrix or something! I jumped up onto the second sofa, that's when I saw Jay rise from the sofa in the corner of my eye. "Don't you dare!" That bastard. I watched as Jay flung himself across the double bed, which by the way was the biggest bed I have ever seen. I heard Chris and Adam in stitches laughing at the scene playing out right infront of them.

Jay beat me too it, he already had the dress snatched up in his hand. I used my pissed off face and stared at Jay whilst standing on the sofa. He laughed even harder as he swung my dress around in the air. Standing with my hands on my hips on top of the sofa, I was locked in a stare down with the Captain Charisma. "Man! I feel like a woman" He started singing whilst throwing my dress in the air.

"JAY RESO!" I was mentally pleased with how that came out, it sounded like I meant business. I jumped on the arm of the sofa, spearing him down on the mattress. Before I could snatch the darn dress back off him, it was already flying across the room to Chris, who was now standing up. It was about time he put his eyes back in his sockets since they had been popping out ever since I came out the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh though, as he tried to put the dress on over his head. "Irvine! You better not stretch that! Or you're buying me a new dress!" I stated climbing back onto my feet. The dress was only covering his chest when it wouldn't stretch any further. Adam was still sat on the sofa, watching. He hadn't got involved, and which I wasn't surprised at. Over the past month, I had spent every day with Adam and Jay, and he hardly said a word. He was beginning to piss me off... he was so sexy and so freaking quiet! "Adam, you're really just going to sit there and not help me?" I asked looking at him, his green eyes met mine. A soft smile played with his lips. It was the sexiest smile. I had to have him.

"Lady? I don't see a vagina?" I heard Chris snicker. I broke contact with Adam and punched Chris on the shoulder. Let's say we had an no holds barred relationship.

"OW!" I whelped out loud, snapping my head around to face Chris, who just whipped my backside with the dress. My hands grabbed my behind has it began stinging slightly. "Dick" I muttered under my breath whilst grabbing the dress off him. I quickly pulled the dress on and adjusted it until it was perfect. My hair had now dried and was natural curls down my back. I put my black high sky heels on and turned around to the boys. "Ready!"

It was 4 hours since we arrived downstairs at the dimly lit and quite busy hotel bar. And in that four hours you ask? Well let's say it consisted of about 5 rounds an hour of a mixture of beer, whisky, vodka and a variety of shots. I had lost count of how many I have had. But I knew... hell, I think the whole bar knew that I was well and truly drunk! I never drink, I have never really have. So when I say it affected me quick...believe me, this was indeed, quick. The heels were kicked off under the table where we were sitting at. The dress was slowly working its way up my thigh. The hair was becoming more and more flat. Fortunately, other wrestlers had joined us within the hours, Kelly Kelly aka Barbara or Barbie, Melina, Nic aka Dolph Ziggler, Paul or Justin Gabriel, it was nice to meet some of my other co-workers of the blue brand. I was squeezed in between lovely Barbie and Adam. The conversation had turned from secrets of the bedroom to me. I dreaded this part, the get to know you part. I much preferred the secrets of the bedroom, as it was Adam's turn but no, it was about me. I grabbed hold off the bottle of red wine with two drops left in it as a distraction from the centre of attention.

"So Liv, you're parents must be so proud of you right? Are they supportive of your career choice?" Melina asked with a grin on her face. "I mean, it's not everyday people can say they are part of the WWE" I didn't answer. I just sat there and shrugged. "I remember my parents..."

The table started sharing the reactions of their own parents when they first joined the company. All I heard was positive words, happy families. Fake families, in my eyes. I couldn't sit here any longer. I slammed the empty bottle down on the table, causing the whole table to wash over with silence. It was definitely the alcohol taking effect. Wow, this was bad.

"No!" That was all I could slur out. "Excuse me!" I blurted out whilst staggering down from my high bar stool. I could feel Adam's eyes follow me to the door.

The mild, cool air of the night hit me as I slid down the wall onto the concrete floor next to the hotel entrance, stretching my legs out infront of me. I reached into my small clutch purse for my packet of cigarettes and lighter. Bad habit I know. The alcohol and fresh air began sending my head into a dizzy spell. I was not used to this. I thought back to my life in England, it had only been a month since I moved in with Jay and I didn't miss it one bit. I missed nobody, I had nobody. I had bitter feelings and anger if parents, or childhood was brought up in conversation and it was made worse with alcohol mixed in. I never told anyone. Simply because I never let anybody into my life.

"What are you doing out here?" I recognised the voice immediately and looked up to the beautiful man standing over me. He handed me his leather jacket which I slipped on. I secretly inhaled his smell. He had a blank expression. Probably wondering or confused about my performance a few minutes ago. He was beginning to annoy me. Over the last month, I had spent nearly every day with Adam and Jay, but knew nothing about Adam. I had to listen to the constant story telling between Jay and him as they have been best friends since they went to school together. I stood back up, puffing smoke out whilst doing so, which accidently wafted into Adam's face. I tried not to laugh at his disgusted face.

"I hate those things" His eyebrows furrowed and he took the cigarette from my mouth and threw it on the ground. "You know, you really shouldn't smoke" I rolled my eyes at his comment. How many times have I heard that? To be honest, it really got on my nerves. I didn't answer. Instead just let a silence fall over us. I heard him open his mouth a couple of times but never said a word.

"Can I ask what that was all about? She only asked a question?"

I let out a breathe; I didn't even know I was holding before facing him. Again, his green eyes bored into mine. "It was nothing" I lied, smoothly. I looked away from the stare. "It's just the alcohol" I couldn't tell him my problems, my life story, I wasn't worthy of sympathy or good words. "It got to me...sorry..."

"Bullshit! You're a shit liar" I laughed in his face, he had a nerve. He looked unamused.

"Well, it's nothing! Believe what you want, I couldn't care less!" I was getting pissed off; I inched towards Adam, getting in his face. He inched his face closer to mine, staring me in the eyes. Oh, so he wanted to play this game...

"I'll find out eventually, you know?"

"Well good luck with that one! Anyway! What the hell has it got to do with you! You haven't spoken two words to me this past month I've been here, only when Jay brings up a story from the past! I think that is called rude! Even then you make it seem like it's the hardest thing in the world to converse with me! Jesus..."

"Are you finished? I didn't know you cared so much! And how the fuck was I being rude" I was actually taken back by his tone of anger, but being stubborn myself I stood up on my tip toes levelling out the height distance. But the guy had a point, why the hell did I just give a speech about how he ignored me...get a grip Olivia Beckett!

"If it's not rude, what the fuck would you call it? I have been nothing but nice to you, interested in getting to know you but no I give and give but you don't give fucking back!" I was surprised I was actually carrying this argument on; I would've walked away by now. "But now, now you want to know! What the fuck is with you!" I jabbed my finger into his chest, hard. He didn't answer. Ha, no comeback, nothing. "Exactly, why would you care? Nobody ever does." I said quietly, not intended for him to hear but he did.

I brushed past him and made my way back to the hotel, not to the bar but to bed. I needed to get to my room. I felt the tears spill over down my cheeks. Traitor tears, I never cry. I picked up speed before Adam or anybody else could see me crying, this made me look weak. I was not weak! I finally reached the elevator doors. Jabbing the elevator button whilst watching the floor numbers slowly climb down. I became heavy sobbing, this wasn't like me. I wiped them away quickly. 10..9..8..7

"Liv!" I groaned out loud at the unwanted follower.

"What!" I didn't even look at him but I knew he knew I was crying. "Leave me the fuck alone!" I didn't realise I was in hysterics the time the elevator doors opened. Adam swept me off my feet into his arms as I cried against his black t-shirt. I think this was the first time I had ever cried, in a very long time, it felt like relief. I cried all the way to my hotel room. Adam had to go through my purse for the key, I did giggle at him repeating "sorry" until he found the key in my purse. Bless, I couldn't have cared less that he was going through my purse right now. He kicked open the door and placed me on the bed. I was beyond drunk. I lay on my back, spread out like I was making snow angels, the room was spinning, and oh god...it was coming.

"I'm sorry, I just. I just wanted to see if you were alright. But I want to know about you Olivia, I really do" I would've kicked off with him using my proper name, but coming from Adam...it was nice. I felt the bed move as Adam's weight sat down on the edge. It was dark and the noise of my IPod speakers were still ringing out throughout the room. Did I leave that on? Here it comes... "Please, you can trust me"

I sighed at his request. "I hate you" I heard him chuckle to himself. "I don't like happy families. It's horse shit. Nobody has a perfect family, whoever says they do, it's all shit!" I wiped away some more silent tears. "I was given up by my parents when I was a baby, and put into foster care. I have never had a permanent foster family." I blinked hard at the memories of a certain foster home. "I was in and out the foster home all my teenage years. Let's just say the older you get, the less appealing you get." I chuckled humourless to that statement, but there was two different meaning to that, which I wasn't going to elaborate on the one I meant. "I just waited until the day I was 18. 18 meant freedom. I could be me and pursue the wrestling."

There was silence. Yeah, I know what you all think, that it isn't that bad...well you don't know the half of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-

"Well you wouldn't" I slurred out. "I don't want sympathy"

I felt Adam lay back next to me; I could make out his shadow with the moon's light peaking through the gap in the net curtains. Our chests moved up and down in sync. "My dad left, my mom and me when I was pretty young too, if it's any consideration. I have a small knowledge of what you feel" It was pointless as he couldn't see but I nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry too"

The sounds of Jose Gonzalez version of Heartbeats filled the room. It wasn't an awkward silent. It was different, I had just let somebody in and the world didn't fall apart. I listened to Adam breathing along with my own. I listened to the soft music play. I felt the weight shift on the bed and Adam's breathe gradually getting closer to my face. My breath got caught in my throat. His lips inched from my own. Our breathing got heavier. Christ, I think my heart was about to burst through my chest. My hand reached up to grab a fell off his blonde locks. His hand slid down my side of my body. I waited for his lips, the moment I had been waiting for since I got here. I slowly reached my head up to meet his lips. Wow, this night, the alcohol...I reached up to meet his lips.

Oh no, it's here...

I lurched forward sitting up from the bed, head butting Adam on the way, hearing a groan and a "Shit, Liv" I barfed all over the hotel carpet. Forget word vomit, this was actual vomit. With a few more heaves, passed out on the floor.

Moral of the story kiddos, do not ever touch alcohol...


	4. Always Second Guessing

"Olivia, darling, it's Shania Twain calling..." a manly voice breathed into my ear. I pulled the bed covers up higher over my head and curled my body into a ball. I refused to get out of bed. The cover hid me from the annoying person trying to wake me up. I mumbled incoherent words, as someone began lightly shaking me from my slumber sleep. "Come on, it's time to feel like a woman!" I heard the snickers of the culprit. I opened my eyes into a squint to see who the idiot was. I should have known… I glared up at Jay whose head was peeking under the cover with a cheesy smile. I couldn't help but laugh. Though, I hated being woken up by someone other than myself. I pushed his head away, as I groaned out of annoyance. He was never going to let that one go.

With another groan, I fought the tangled covers off me, kicking the white sheets down around my feet and stretched out in bed.

Then it all hit me, the headache, the feeling of the excessive drinking. Why did I do it? It must have been at least 11am as we had to leave the hotel for the next show. I dragged myself over to the dressing table mirror and to see the damage of the night before. I actually would have laughed if this was someone else's reflection. My hair stuck up in every direction possible, I was semi naked in my underwear. I fumbled around my handbag for some pills to take the headache away. Before I could ask Jay what the hell happened last night, a awful, actual disgusting stench hit my nose.

"It stinks of sick. Who the actual fuck, was sick in here Jay!" I was beyond annoyed. The nerve of some people, this wasn't even my own room! It's a hotel. I spun round to face the bemused Jay.

"Um, You"

"Me?" It was a rhetorical question obviously but I narrowed my eyes at him before smelling my own breath. Christ, I nearly passed out from that! "Ew! What did I do? How bad was I? Seriously, Jay? " Somehow, my voice sounded pleading, like I was about to get on my knees and beg him for answers.

"I don't think you wanna know. You really can't remember?" Jay asked whilst walking over where I stood. I shook my head silently whilst holding my head. "Well, you flipped out at Melina, I thought you were going to throw a bottle at her head, then you stormed off, well you sort of waddled your way outside, where Adam, the saviour, came to find you, and then well, apparently you were.." Jay scratched the back of his blondish head with amused look on his face, okay, so something must have gone down between me and his best friend and he knew! This was embarrassing… This was bad…

"You tried to kiss Adam and you tried to get him butt naked woman! But he pushed you away but you threw up on him instead…"

I stood there, gobsmacked. No, did I really try and kiss Adam? I did believe it as he was hotter than hell itself but really? But I knew I wouldn't have tried to get naked with him, I never. I felt myself begin to panic inside, the memories. We stood in silence, as we were both deep in thought. I tried to remember hard going over and over the night, remembering the small details. Even though I was that drunk, my gut knew that I wouldn't try and have sex with him, I just knew it because… Then I remembered. The silence, the bed, his breath, his smell… I didn't realise it was me who made the noise as I breathed in astonished. "He also told me that something happened to you when you were younger, Olivia, I want to know" He sounded so sincere, maybe one day I would tell Jay but not now. Not when Adam promised me he wouldn't even mention it to someone else. I was furious, hurt and damn right angry…did I mention angry?

How could he? I did no such thing. Jay and I looked at each other at the moment, both having completely different looks on our faces. I took a step closer to Jay, ignoring the fact I had sick breath.

"Well, you can tell your friend Adam that he was the one who tried to kiss me! Get his fucking facts straight, that arsehole! And tell him to never come near me again!" With that I shoved Jay out of my way, grabbing my towel on the way and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door with some force. I swear I saw some of the paint work off the ceiling fall down. What a two faced dick! And I was beginning to like the man after I shared with him about my life.

I re-opened the door quickly to see Jay retreating towards the room door looking somewhat shocked.

"Oh and let's be quite Frank here, even though I don't have a freaking clue who Frank is…But I do not want to see Adam butt naked, Thankyou very much!"

* * *

I was currently waiting outside the Diva's allocated changing room. Inside was an actual mess. We had been in there for atleast 3 hours and clothes had been thrown about the place. We had no furniture to sit on, so we had to make do with our suitcases or in Melina's case, a stolen chair from the Men's changing room nextdoor. The whole Smackdown rooster was trying to stay out of the crew's way as it was the TV tapings tonight for Friday Night Smackdown. The night I was making my debut in the WWE. I was hung over, angry and nervous. Not a great combination on my first day. In my short denim shorts, and my cropped Foo Fighters t-shirt, I kicked on the door again. I heard Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' blasting behind the door. I rolled my eyes. I stood there with a tray full of cakes and fatty foods for the girls. I as the "newbie" had been sent on "food scranning" as they all called it. The arena cateering had put on an 'all you can eat buffet' I was spoilt for choice.

"I heard the strawberry tart is _nice_" I looked around to the voice and saw Chris with a smug look on his face. I chuckled to myself at the double meaning. I pulled a face when he took one of the chocolate cupcakes from one of the 6 plates. My favourite!

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you know a lot about _tarts_" I was pleased with my quick retort back to him. He looked amused to.

"Oh how I missed you in the car today..." I rolled my eyes. He refered to how I travelled with Barbie and Melina as I had chose to travel with them instead of the 3 musketeers, Jay, Chris and _him. _I had politely declined Chris's offer to travel with them and was surprised to hear that somehow he was still unaware of the situation of me and Adam but I was not being in the same car with him, when he found out!

"Yeah, look Chris, just get to the point. Go on, start teasing me" He chuckled to himself. Before grabbing something else off a different plate, a cheese sandwich. Well, he is welcome to them. He stuffed it in his mouth with one bite. "I'm not actually. Though Jay and Adam did blow up in the car" I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "They thought I was asleep but Jay was pretty pissed off, with Adam for chatting bullshit and with you because apparently you won't tell him something..."

"Oh right. Well they're big boys, they'll sort it out. But I'll talk to Jay though" I felt bad that I had caused best friends to fight, and well even though I was close with Jay, I just couldn't talk about this.

"Hey Michelle. Er, I'll catch you later, Liv" I nodded whilst stuffing a strawberry tart in my mouth. Chris made his exit as we were interrupted finally, by Michelle opening the door to let me in. I stalked into the room, seeing what nonsense the girls were talking about now.

"So Barbs, what's going on with you and South African?" I smiled at Melina's question whilst carefully putting the food in middle of the floor and sitting down cross legged next to Barbie. I heard a groan from the blonde diva.

"Well, I thought it was just a one night thing, but he, he's sending me kinky texts." We all laughed. South African, was Paul, Justin Gabriel. I had been filled in with the situation between these two. "Like get this, 'Just wanted to let you know, you've found your Ken, Barbie" They had been seeing each other on and off, and when I say 'seeing' I mean naked. The girls erupted in laughter.

"He must be gagging for some more Barbie"

"I think he's sweet!"

"He needs to stop seriously!" I laughed at Barbie. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my new ring attire. It was a deep blue crop top with black straps, with tiny black metallic shorts. I wore my long hair loose down my back. It was nothing special as I wasn't the girly diamond type. I stripped off my normal clothes and got changed into my ring gear with my boots, which were actually biker boots. I carefully pulled my knee pads up securely, and fastened the laces of my boots. I would be teaming with Barbie tonight against Michelle and fellow English babe, Layla.

"I heard that John wasn't complaining about you last night either, Mel!" I heard Michelle throw out there in the conversation.

"Well the way this girl can bend-

"Ew, Layla!" All the girls said in unison. I shook my head listening to the graphic conversation. I felt uncomfortable and had to get out. I had to excuse myself before the conversation turned to me.

* * *

I found myself standing in the middle of the ring, which had just been set up for tonight's taping. The ring always looks so much bigger in person than on TV. I looked around the empty arena which could easily hold at least 10,000 fans. I just got chills thinking about what the atmosphere will be like in less than an hour. The sound technicians we're playing around with the PA system. I imagined there were thousands of fans jumping out of their seats, chanting my name. The ring was like my husband, I was physically and emotionally in love with it. The feeling you get, you just know this is for you, I was born for it. I began running the ropes, loosening up my muscles ready for my match tonight. I couldn't wait. Jay always told me, the moment you step out of that curtain, you're in a whole different world. I had done other shows infront of crowds no more than 50, but being in the World Wrestling Entertainment, is a totally different matter.

"Want a match?"

"Fuck you" I spat out. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face the new comer in the ring. There Adam stood with his ring gear on, and a Rated R t-shirt. He wore his trademark goofy smile, but I did not smile back, merely glared at him. I waited for him to try and explain himself.

"Look-

"No! You look Adam" I cut him off before he made up some phoney excuse. "You embarrassed me. You hurt me! I don't know what you're problem is! Maybe you should stock up on tissue to wipe the bullshit that comes out of your mouth!" He had such a nerve.

"I'm sorry, I'm an ass, I know. But I didn't want Jay to know what happened last night" He came closer to where I was stood. I folded my arms across my chest and scolded him with my eyes. I didn't know what it was about this boy, but he made me defensive, worse, he made me care.

"Nothing did happen last night that is the point! You tried to kiss me for heavens sake" I poked my finger hard in his chest, trying to get the message across. "I'm sorry that's such a disgusting thing" I said sarcastically. "Did you think trying to distract him with telling him something happened to me when I was younger? You're sick!"

The way he was talking made me thing I was the most horrible creature on the planet. I had enough with his crap, I shouldn't even care. I was nothing anyway. I brushed past him attempting to leave, but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back to face him.

"Let me go!" I didn't realise I had shouted until crew members looked up concerned.

"I didn't mean it like that" He let go off my wrist. I pushed him with force making him stumble. "Ok, I deserve that" He rubbed his chest obviously hurting. I pushed him again.

I attempted to push him again but he grabbed me by both wrists. I felt his hands move around my stomach, grabbing me up into his arms. He threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in protest and kicked around attempting to get his hands off me. "Will you stop pushing me?"

"You're a dick!" I continued thrashing around until he put me down. Instead, he sat me down on top of one of the turnbuckles. I suppose his plan was so we could be eye to eye, face to face.

"You know what actually hurts me the most, is that I let you in! I don't even know you, but something made me trust you, and it was not the alcohol. It was you. All you. But I guess you're just like every other man."

"I'm sorry Liv! I don't know why I made up that shit. I guess, I don't need Jay on my back. I didn't tell him anything else, I wouldn't Olivia, I promise. But tell me why do you care so much?" He looked me dead in the eye. I could feel the intensity of the stare. He knew how to get all the right answers out of me.

I averted my eyes to the floor. How could I answer that, when I don't even know myself?

"I don't know and it scares me!" I sounded like I was talking to myself than to Adam. I looked at him as we both were content with thought. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said in a whisper.

"Because I want you to let me in, I need you to let me in!" He brushed his hand on the side of my cheek. I leant into it, as warmth spread across my cheek. This wasn't good. My head snapped up before it went any further.

"But I'm not good for you! You deserve better than me" I said it plain and simple and meant it. "I was told nobody wanted me, and you proved that point Adam by saying that shit to Jay." I slid down from the top rope back onto my feet. I exited the ring with no second look back. I heard Adam call my name, tell me to wait. Well I've been waiting all my life. The doors were about to open and I needed to get my head back together before I fell apart, again. That's when I began running towards the back.

* * *

Reviews please? :)


	5. What the Hell?

It was weekend, finally my first weekend off from the road. I have loved my first week with the WWE. I had began building relationships with my co-workers. WWE was like a family, as you spent that amount of time with those people. We had done a whole week of house shows, everynight I was booked in a tag match with Melina and Kelly Kelly against Michelle, Layla and Beth. House shows are always the best, as it's a lot more relaxed, and backstage isn't like a madhouse. One thing I had learnt about being on the road is to get as much sleep possible at anytime in the day. Our usual night consists of most the rooster, hanging out in the local Hooters or TGI Fridays after the show. The older guys, like Mark The Undertaker and Glen- Kane, didn't though. I had begun to settle in the family of Smackdown. The situation between myself and Adam had now turned to civil, I had been polite and made conversation with him as he did the same, but it's not all forgive and forget. Jay and I had got a lot closer as with Chris. Chris treats me as a little sister, well that's what he had told me whilst our joint karaoke session half way throughout Grease's top hit 'Summer Lovin'. We had made the whole bar give us a standing ovation. But I think that was just Chris making a total idiot out of himself. As I remember at the end of the song, Chris shouted to the whole bar, giving them all the hand gesture of the rock sign. "Goodnight Mother-fuckers!" and did some stage dive off the make shift stage. He landed with a bellyflop on the floor. I was in stitches. Jay had to carry me to the toilet. I even did a song with Adam. It was awkward because of the random song choice of 'I had the time of my life'.

I was still living with Jay, and we both loved it. I felt bad about staying with him, several times I insisted that I would find an appartment, but he was determined to make me stay. His house was big enough for us both, I had the guest bedroom downstairs, whilst Jay had his own upstairs. There was bonus's to living with someone, the company was lovely and when of us wanted some piece and quiet, there was plenty of space to do so. Jay use the space to stay out my way when I got a monthly visit from mother nature, let's say that I wasn't the happiest of ladies during that time and Jay found out the hardway when he deleted my recordings of Gossip Girl of the TV and ate my chocolate from my secret hiding spot. I also used this time to tell Jay about my childhood, my problems. I had given up since the incident with Adam as Jay would not stop asking me to tell him. After telling Jay, he told me that he was thankful that I told him because I never mentioned about my background before. It also meant, I learnt more about Jay and he did the same. I learnt about him growing up in Canada, about his family.

"Jay! Stop laughing!" I shouted through tears of laughter. I dunk down under the water in the indoor pool, so only my head was showing. I quickly covered my exposing chest area away from him with my hands. My cheeks burned red from embarassment. We we're currently in the middle of playing one on one volleyball in his pool, but someone didn't tie her bikini top tight enough. I tried to grab my bikini top which was floating down to the bottom of the pool with my foot. After mulitiple attempts, I managed to catch the material through my toes and brought my left foot out the water. "Ow, shittttttttttttt!" I hopped on one foot as I brang the other higher out the water. I let out a scream before falling backwards going under the water once more. I quickly held my nose, and re-surfaced, bikini top intact. My hair was now covering my face, heavy from the water. I heard a low whistle and a howling of laughter. I used my hand to push my hair out of my face, my eyes laying on the figures of Adam, Chris and Jay who had obviously climbed out the pool when I was under the water. I stuck my tongue out at the delighted faces staring at me. Just great! I turned my back towards them, so I didn't flash them anymore with my boobs. I fixed my top back on securing the knot even tighter. Using the edge of the poolside to push myself up out the water, I stood up quickly making sure I didn't have anymore wardrobe malfunctions in the presence of 3 men.

"See Jay, they are the reason we should lock the front door! We get unwanted visitors!" I walked towards them whilst squeezing the excessive water out of my hair.

"You bitch. You really hurt my feelings Livvy" Chris said with a pout whilst rubbing his chest where is heart was. I laughed and gave him a big hug, making sure he got a huge wet imprint on his green t-shirt. I offered Adam a small smile and a wave. "We, actually came over here to see what you two idiots were doing on a beautiful day like this, but looks like we were too late" I snorted at Chris before throwing my arm around Jay standing on my tip toes. Jay chuckled and put his arm around my waist, joining in with the embrace.

"Well, unfortunately for you two, you missed out! I was whopping this cute ass at volleyball!" I laughed at Jay, whilst giving the two boys a wink. I rolled my eyes. Bullshit.

"I don't think so Reso! It was 10-nil mate!" I shouted whilst pushing him away from me. Chris and Adam joined in laughing.

"We would have joined you guys, you should've have said, we could have made this two on two" Adam joined in the conversation with his smile. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Actually, I would have taken all three of you on!" I stated. I would have as well. "Let me guess, you guys are here for the big hockey match?" They all nodded and pounded fists like some sort of gangsters. I shook my head. I had actually gotten used to them watching the hockey, I even watched a few games myself, and I admit, I did get into them...alot. We either had match days at Jay's Chris's or Adam's house. Adam only lived down the road. Adam even said he'd get me a Maple Leaf's jersey in the future. "Right, this is definitely my queue to get ready." I grabbed my Shrek beach towel off the marble steps leading into the lounge area. I wrapped it securely around me, don't want anymore exposing. I watched as Jay and Adam moved into the lounge switching on the 50 inch plasma TV. I looked at Chris who was watching me. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Can you do me a huge favour?" I pouted at Chris's question. It depended on what it was. I waited for him to expand on his request. "Can you get me a torch please?" I laughed.

"A torch? Erm, sure"

That was the randomist request I think I have ever been asked. I nodded accepting his request. I had become acquainted around Jay's house, knowing where everything was, even down to the smallest detail. I also knew, where Jay kept a dirty set of magazines. I left Chris to join the boys as I went in search of the torch in the closet, where Jay kept all his unused DIY tools….a torch classed as a DIY tool right? I unlocked the closet door, leaving the key inside the hole. Jay insisted that the door remains locked _'Incase of a burglary'_ he told me which I replied '_Why would they want to take some old crappy tools when there is a 50 inch plasma sitting in the lounge?'_ But still I did as the master requested. I flicked on the light switch which didn't reveal any light. Great, the bulb had gone.

"Reso, you're lights gone!" I shouted from inside the little closet. I was certainly not going to change it myself. I'd end up electrocuting myself. The door shut behind me leaving me in the pitch dark with only the daylight coming through underneath the door. If anyone suffered from claustrophobia could definately not step foot in here. On the each wall, there was fitted shelves starting from the bottom to the very top of the ceiling. I couldn't reach some of the top shelves but felt my way around the reachable ones. It would be a tight squeeze if you put two people in here. I did not know what I was touching, but boy, I was praying to god, there were no spiders in here. Otherwise, Chris could get the bloody torch himself. "Why the hell does he want a torch anyway?" I mumbled to myself whilst knocking stuff other causing a huge bang. The door opened behind me and in came Adam who had a confused look on his face.

"Jay, why can't you get the hammer yourself!" I heard Adam shout outside the closet. I raised my eyebrow at Adam, who just shrugged. "Jay wanted me to get a hammer, why are you in here?...In the dark aswell?" Before I could answer him, the door was about to shut again, but behind the door was Jay and Chris laughing to themselve as they waved to us. The door shut with a faint thud. The seconds of confused silence was cut off by the sound of the key turning in the hole, locking. "Shit" My thoughts exactly, Adam.

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked not really wanting an answer. I knew exactly what they were up too. Right on queue, I heard Jay's voice shouting through the door.

"You too need to sort this shit out! In the mean time, the closet is where you two are staying"

"The sexual tension is killing us! Fuck it out, then we'll let you out" Oh my god, Chris! I didn't say anything, I was too stunned for words. How embarassing. In any other situation I would have laughed, but in this one no. Adam looked just as shocked. I didn't know where to look, I couldn't even see where Adam was, just felt him near. I heard Jay and Chris's laughter fade off as they presumely went back to the blasted hockey match. It was just Adam, me and the pitch dark. I felt his body heat radiating towards me. I mentally slapped myself as I wish I had gotten changed first out of my bikini before trying to find the fucking torch. I heard Adam kick the closet door out of frustration.

"William Jason Reso! You open this bloody door right this minute, or I'm going to tell your mother!" Adam chuckled at my threat. We both knew how much Jay was a momma's boy. "I knew it was too good to be true, Chris and a torch?"

"Jay and a hammer?" We both burst out laughing. We could only blame ourselves, both of them were not 'Do It Yourself, DIY' men. They didn't even know how to use a screwdriver. I began to feel around for the torch to give us some light. I felt around the shelves, feeling some unusual objects which definitely were not a torch. I felt something soft and warm. I wonder what this is. I felt the object more giving it a hard squeeze. "Ahh, that's me!" I heard Adam say. Opps, I accidently felt up Adam instead. I mumbled a sorry before continuing. "I think I got it Liv"

I smiled as Adam switched the torch on. The closet was that small, one torch lit up the place like a christmas tree. It must have been a good 10 minutes of us both, sat on the cold hard floor with our knees up to our faces, sitting opposite each other our knees touching. There was a silence, which was so tense you could actually cut it with a blunt knife. I didn't think anyone could tell there was tension between Adam and I. I guess this was Chris and Jay's way of making us sort out our problems. Too be honest, there wasn't a problem, it was more of an unsolved issue between us. I was getting bored. I thought of some conversation starters to try and loosen the atmosphere. Replaying the conversation in my head. Ah, no...that would just be even more awkward. Instead, I began humming 'Sweet like Chocolate' song to myself. That song just made me happy. Swaying my shoulders and body from side to side, belting the song out…

"Duh Duh Duh, You're sweet like chocolate boy" I sang out loud. "Sweet like Chocolate, you bring me so much joy, you're sweet like choc-

I heard Adam groan throwing his hands over his ears. I stopped singing and pouted out my bottom lip. "I can change the song?" I asked sweetly.

"It's not the song…Well it is the song, but, it's your voice! You sound like a cat being drowned in hot lava" He said with a smirk on his face. My mouth dropped open, shocked. He doesn't like my singing…

"How very dare you!" I said pretending to be upset pointing a finger at him. "If you must know, I performed in the school talent show" I told him whilst baring a grimace. "Wait… that must be why they cut me off before I could continue" I slumped my shoulders into a sulk, quite embarrassed at the memory. Adam laughed at my confession, before telling me he couldn't exactly sing himself. I already knew that, thanks to the video Jay played me off Adam in the bathroom. I began to shiver from the cold closet. Well I did only have a bikini and damp towel on. Adam seemed to notice as he pulled off his own Foo Fighters T-shirt and handed it too me with a smile which looked like a peace offering. I quickly put the t-shirt on, and secretly smelt it. I had a thing for guy's cologne. The t-shirt arms fell down past my elbows, and came down my thighs, it was huge but nice. I looked at Adam about to thank him but got distracted by his bare chest. My eyes checked him out, unwillingly... I mean come on who wouldn't? Distracting myself, as he seemed to notice me staring...or drooling. I studied the t-shirt he gave me instead, my face lighting up.

"In Your Honour, 2005. Far thee best album EVER! of the great band" I said with some enthusiam, with my eyes closed and a smirk on my face. If anything, I loved my Foo, and the god that is Dave Grohl.

"1995, Foo Fighter album. Don't say it's not the best" I opened one eye and stared at Adam for a few seconds, mentally debating and gave him an award winning grin before nodding. "Thought so" We both chuckled silently. Atleast thats one thing we can agree on. I heard Adam sigh, stratch that, I knew we were about to get serious. "What you said last week in the ring, about not being wanted or good enough, you're wrong! Don't listen to those people. You listen, to me. You are worth it, you are one of the best people I have met" We both stared intently at each other. "I can't tell you why I said that shit to Jay, I haven't even got a reason" He looked guilty.

I didn't believe him but I didn't say anything, I was sick of arguing with the man, that's all we have done. I just wanted to get to know him more. Besides, he's to god damn sexy. I stuck my hand out towards him and grinned.

"You're an odd one Copeland. I don't know what it is about you, but I trust you more than anyone I have ever met" I breathed a heavy sigh and looked down towards the floor, and played with my hair. I felt like I was being interviewed by the police for murder, with the torch shining in my face. Playing with my hair was a nervous habit. Did I really just tell him that? It just came out, I have no control on what I say or would like to say when Adam is around me. "Just don't be a dick again or that's it"

"Can we start other? Or would you rather me get on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness?" I didn't know if the last part was sarcastic or not but I chose to ignore it. I just nodded in agreement and smiled.

"How do you do sir? Olivia Beckett and you are?" I said bringing my English accent out, but using the stereotypical 'British' vocabulary which earned a laugh from the Rated R Superstar. He met my own hand with his own and shook it gently.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, at your service ma' lady" He bowed his head at me, and mimicked my English accent, rather well. "I have one more request for her majesty" I narrowed my eyes at the Canadian, intrigued to what he wanted. "Would thy accept thou's offe-

"Adam, cut the fake British accent, the joke has past" I said biting back the laughter. I swear I saw a blush creep up on his face. Got him.

"Har har, Would you let me take you out? Just me and you" He said with a stern look on his face. He was serious. I didn't know if I should accept the offer. I couldn't lead him on, it wouldn't be fair. I shouldn't get close to him. I would only let him down… "Please" I met his green puppy dog eyes.

"I'd love too. But it is not a date. Agreed? Were friends going to hang out" I regretted accepting his invitation but Adam nodded at it not being a date, thankfully. "Let's get out of here Canadian" I said, getting up onto my feet. I held a hand out for Adam, so I could help him to his feet. He chuckled and accepted. "RESO, OPEN THIS DOOR!" I screeched from inside the door.

* * *

"So he's taking you out?" Barbie asked whilst poking a sticky liquid on my pouted lips. I presume it was one of her many lip glosses.

I nodded my head, as I had already been scolded by Barbie and Melina for opening my mouth as they were applying makeup in that area. They said I'd ruin a work of art. The two girls were currently getting me ready for my outing with Adam. I had no choice or say in the matter. I actually thought they were ready to tie me down to the chair. I did refuse but they took no for an answer. When I had told them that Adam and I were only going to hang out…as _friends, _they practically threatened me until I agreed they could get me ready after the first house show of the week. After Jay let Adam and me out of that darn closet, he told me we'd go out on Monday before leaving Jay's house. I haven't seen or spoke to him since Saturday afternoon. My mind has been going mad since then, telling me to cancel it but my heart won't let me. I always go with my head.

"And he hasn't told you where?" Again, I shook my head, answering Mel's question who was tugging at my hair. "Has he spoken to you since?" I shook my head again. Oh no, was that a bad thing? I heard the two divas, giggle with excitement before saying 'aw'. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"It is definitely a date, Liv!" The pair said in unison. I had argued with them all day about it not being a date, just time to hang out as _friends. _I couldn't emphasise the word friends anymore to them, they just let it past and continued to tell me in details about girl code. Girl code? Don't do this, don't do that. They told me not to stuff my mouth with food, take little bites which caused laughter from me. Fuck that! Food is food. The music filled the remaining silence in the make shift changing rooms. The majority of wrestlers had left has the show was over. "Adam's eyes are going to so pop out when he sees you!" I smiled naturally at that. I hoped so… "Finished! Olivia Beckett, you have been officially been transformed"

I opened my eyes carefully, and stared into the mirror in front of me. There on a metal chair, again stolen from the catering area, was a girl who I didn't recognise. Immediately, I thought it's too much, what about if Adam thinks that I think it's a date…when it really, _really _is not. My long brunette hair was curled loosely down my back. My dark brown eyes had been lit up by the blue eye shadow. My lips shined a light pink gloss which brought out my pale skin complexion. I was wearing a dark blue skin tight dress which showed off my slender, toned body off, with black heeled ankle boots, which made my already long legs longer. I hated wearing heels as I was already 5 foot 10. I stood up from my chair, and grinned at Melina and Barbie before giving them a double hug, we all squealed like school girls.

"He is gonna wanna rip your clothes off" I burst out laughing at Barbie before pulling a face. As if.

"Shut up! Not all of us are savage animals"

"Liv, I didn't say you, Adam seems like the savage animal type" We all laughed at the thought I think we all shared. Barbie attempted to do an impression of Adam, well in his ring character, Edge when he does the spear, and his eyes pop out. We erupted into laughter even more, Melina was holding herself up on the chair. I wafted my face to calm myself down.

"I don't think I can look at him the same now!"

We were interrupted by a knock at the door, our laughter stopped as we all looked at each other. Shit. My eyes grew wider while Melina pushed me towards the door. Barbie flung the door open with an amused look on her gorgeous face. There stood Adam, in his tight dark jeans, black t-shirt and smart suit jacket, his blonde hair tied up. I hoped that my mouth wasn't hanging open. I needed to stay calm and don't let myself get carried away. This is a bad idea Olivia Beckett. Adam seemed lost for words, as I spun around for him. "Blame Mel and Barbs for the over dressing, they turned me into a playtime Barbie doll." I said, I don't know why I was making excuses.

"Stop, you look amazing" He said with a wink and held out his arm. "What was all the laughter about, it sounded like a bunch of mad hyenas" Us girls, looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Melina covered up by telling Adam that we were laughing about a joke. Adam just nodded and pulled a face when Melina made up a really non funny joke. I would definately tell Adam another day. "Ma' lady!" I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him on the arm before linking arms with him. "Thanks you two" He said waving to Mel and Barbie.

"Adam…what did I say about the fake accent. Don't make me embarrass you again" I waved bye to the girls who I knew watched us walk down the corridor towards the exit. I was tempted to flip them off but I wanted to be a lady tonight. "Where are you taking me?" I asked generally interested in his plan. He handed me a piece of scruffy paper from his jacket pocket. "Really, Canadian? An itinerary?" Laughing, I read the piece of paper.

"I wouldn't call it an itinerary as such. It's all Jay and Chris's ideas of a fun date. They gave me options of what to do, but I think I know what to do. I personally like number 5, you can guess who came up with that" He said with a grin. I scanned down the list to number 5, my eyes nearly came out their sockets. Chris…

"Try some bondage in the bedroom... Hm, oh I can see how tempting that one is" I rolled my eyes before looking at the rest of the list. The majority on there was based on either sex, illegal substances, breaking the law etc. I shook my head, scrunching the piece of paper up. "I think we can do better than their list" I said with a smile, to which Adam nodded in agreement.

"We sure can! You're going to have the best date of your life!"

"It's my first, so I have nothing to compare it with, so you are definitely in luck" It was true the only 'dates' I had been on were those in my imagination or with one of my teddy bears when I was about 5 years old.

"You're kiddin' right? Well, it's my honour to be your first date"

"Adam, this is not a date!" He laughed at out how stubborn I sounded. He continued to laugh as he pushed open the door leading out to the empty car park, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "We agreed that this wasn't a date, just two _friends_ hanging out, in a _friendly _atmosphere, being good _friends_...comprende, blondie?"

"You can call it what you want. But by the end of the night, I guarantee, you will be calling this a date" He sounded confident, some would call it cocky. I just snorted in disagreement.

"Adam, a date is between two people who are dating. Dating is between people who are attracted to each and other and believe that they are going to fall madly in love with each other and live happily ever after blah, blah, blah, you get the idea of where I'm going with this?"

I asked him, he kept quiet, probably regretting taking me out now. I hated to ruin the mood since we were actually getting along perfect but I had to make him realise.

I don't believe in any of that."

I felt his body lean towards me his stubble on his face brushed on my ear, tickling me and making my ear itchy. My heart stopped, as he leaned further in. His voice became lower, into a whisper, making goose bumps raise all over my body. "Game on, Beautiful"

* * *

Review, Review, Review. :) I wonder how the hanging out as '_friends' _will go... update sooooooon :) xox


	6. Should I Think It's A Big Mistake?

Sorrrrrrry it's not been updated. My memory stick broke with ALL the chapters on, and so I couldn't be bothered doing it all again, but I'm back. Finishing this bad boy off for Edge :'( Retired or not, love him more. WARNING- DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEXUAL GRAPHIC CONTENT.. GOT ABIT FRISKIER THAN INTENDED!

* * *

I studied the sleeping beauty, lying deep in a world of sleep in his bed. His blonde locks fell, over his face as he slept on his side. His bare chest on view, as the bed cover rested just over his hips. He looked so peaceful. I fought the urge of wanting to reach out and brush his hair out of his eyes. His breathing grew heavier, and he made the lightest of snores which filled the silence of the room. I suppressed a chuckle. I did not take him for a snorer, at all. My feet were glued to the floor, I didn't move, I couldn't move, I hadn't moved for the past 5 minutes. You might be asking just what the hell, I'm doing watching him...don't worry, I'm not being a creep. I needed to find that piece of paper. This was bad. I should have never put it in his jacket pocket. I should have never accepted his invitation to stay over. Hell, I shouldn't have even gone on out with him! I'm so stupid. Where could it be? My plan was to find his jacket and take back the note and then go back to the spare room which I was staying in. Shit. I knew this whole night was a bad mistake. He didn't need to know about the note, if he never found it. I prayed to God, he had not yet looked in the pocket. As I watched Adam, fall further into sleep. My mind replayed tonight's well the events that occurred a few hours ago…

_"Adam!" I squealed as he placed a piece of material over my eyes, blocking out any sight I had, sending me into complete blindness. I felt him securely fasten the silk material at the back. He guided me to sit down on what I guessed was a wall. I felt the cold concrete on the back of my bare thighs. My hands gripped onto the edge of the wall. I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer. __I yelped as I felt his hands grab my ankles, I laughed even more. __"Don't touch my feet! It's too ticklish! I won't be held responsible for my actions!" I heard Adam chuckle as he proceeded to slide my ankle boots off leaving my feet bare. I squirmed as Adam, pinched some of toes causing a bigger laughter from him. _

_"This little piggy went to market..." _

_"Adam! Stop, please!" It wasn't as easy saying this, sitting on a wall trying to keep balance whilst somebody is tickling your feet...oh and in complete darkness. He seemed to acknowledge my problem and stopped. _

_"You really shouldn't have told me that, I can use it against you in future" __He helped me up from the wall, and stood behind me, placing his hands on either side of my arms. From then on, he guided me forward and then in every direction possible. I was quite worried about walking along the streets in bare foot as I couldn't see just exactly what I was standing in. But my trust was with Adam, for now. It only took a couple of minutes before the ground underneath me, changed from a hard concrete paving to soft, moist sand. We were at the beach. Of course, our house shows were in Tampa tonight. __"Are you ready?" I heard him ask as he let go of me. I stood with my hands down my side, waiting impatiently for Adam to take off the blindfold. But he never did, for at least 20 seconds. The ocean breeze hit me, as my hair softly blew in the direction of the cool wind. _

_"Adam?" I called out. No answer, just the sounds of the waves crashing in the distance. "I'm taking the blind off myself. Just giving you the heads up" No answer again. I reached to back of my head and untied the blindfold. Gaining my sight back, I took in my surroundings. The beach was deserted. That wasn't surprising as it wasn't the season for people to be on the beach late. It was quite eerie, being alone. I couldn't see anything special, it was just a beach. But then again, I didn't know what I was expecting. I turned to my left, a small smile played on my lips as I caught sight of Adam jogging backwards half way down the beach away from me, he was in stitches laughing. Oh, so he does want to play. _

_My feet starting moving without a second of a thought. Luckily, speed was on my side. I ran purposely on the hard sand nearest to the sea as it was much easier to run on. It was hard to keep up pace, as I cracked up laughing. Closing in on the distance between Adam and I. I was thankful Adam had the intelligence to of took my high heels off because I did not fancy running in them. Our laughter echoed in harmony along the beach. I held my side as my body decided to give me a stitch as I caught up to him. __"Damnit! I was to slow" Adam shouted as he gradually calmed down into a walk with my shoes in his hand. I slowed my pace to match his own, my breathing coming out faster than usual. I was not expecting to do some exercise tonight. "I'm getting too old" I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously? _

_"37 isn't old! Old is like 70! You've got a long way yet, Mr." I said with a cheeky wink. I gently took my shoes from Adam's hands, so he didn't have to carry my belongings. "Have you got grey hair yet?" _

_"No..." He sounded unsure of himself. _

_"Then you sir, are definately not old!" I suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Adam, who stopped in his track too. I squinted my eyes at him, getting up onto my tip-toes. Adam's eyebrow raised higher than normal, quizzingly. Motioning with my hand for Adam to lean forward towards me, to which he obliged. I put a state of shock on my face and gasped. "Oh my, is that a grey hair?" I asked astonished, taking hold of a piece of his blonde mane. Mentally, I was laughing. Adam's face was a picture, a frown ceased on his face. Snatching the hair out of my hands and he studied it. "Kidding!" I burst out laughing and ruffled his hair. _

_"That was evil" With that Adam, launched forward wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up off the ground easily. He threw me over his shoulder effortlessly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I continued laughing, but tried my best at wriggingly out of his heroic carrying hold. _

_"Adam, my backside is showing to the whole world" I launched my knees gently, into his chest, as there was a definate slight breeze up my dress. Part of me was thankful I had my best underwear on, but then the other, eager to cover myself up. Adam kindly pulled my dress down as far as it would go. The full moon was already out tonight. "I could've done that myself!" _

_"I'm not complaining" I could imagine the grin and the cheeky wink that would accompany that from him. I made an 'mmhmm' noise, as I'm sure most of the male species wouldn't complain over a free showing of an ass. "Are you ready?" Finally, Adam set me back down on my feet. I shivered from feeling the cold. Guess, it was going to affect me sooner or later. Adam noticed and shrugged out of his jacket. I smiled as he placed it over my shoulders. I secretly smelt the jacket. Nice. _

_"Let's get ready to suck it!" I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. Doing my greatest yet failing impression of DX, Adam looked down at me, shaking his head in amusement. "Sorry." I looked away from Adam and at the scene laid out in front of me. "Adam, oh my" In front of my eyes, was a blanket laid out, held down by a picnic basket, as well as a drink cooler box. Surrounding, the basket was candles on sticks, lighting up the picnic scene. My hand flew up to my chest, as I was amazed at how he created this. I carefully kneeled down on the picnic blanket. "Adam! Are you serious?" I looked back in his direction. He had a soft smile on his face. _

_"Sure am. And before you start on one of your lectures about it not being a date, 'blah, blah, blah' crap" I couldn't help but chuckle at him quoting me with air quotation marks. "This is what friends do They have picnics, with some yummy sandwiches- _

_"And a bottle of champagne?" I cut him off, holding up the bottle of expensive champagne. He shrugged and joined me on the floor, stretching his legs out infront of him and leaning back on his hands. He watched me closely as I was in a state of awe, at what he had done. "Thankyou" I said with full meaning. I definitely meant it. He nodded curtly before taking the bottle of champers out of my hands. I watched him as he popped open the bottle, the cork flying out of distance. We both laughed as the liquid came flowing up out of the bottle, Adam quickly held the bottle away from him. _

_"Shit, can they not get anything right?" I raised my eyebrows at Adam. What was he on about now? "I got Chris and Jay to set this up for me before we got here. But they forgot to give us a couple of glasses to have this bad boy" I shrugged my shoulders at him. I didn't want anything to spoil tonight, especially over the smallest problem. I grabbed the bottle out of his hands. I held the bottle up in the air, like I was making a toast before bringing it to my lips taking a massive gulp. Adam's face lit up as he saw that I didn't give a shit and I was truely happy. "That's my girl" _

* * *

My thoughts were snapped back into reality as the sleeping man was now actually awakening! In that spilt second, I launched myself on the floor by the side of his bed. I felt like I was in Mission Impossible or something. Never has my heart raced this fast before. I think I even stopped breathing for a moment. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping, praying that he didn't see me or have any knowledge of someone in his bedroom. I tried to get my body as flat as it would go, even though it wouldn't even help the situation. I mentally cursed him for having one of these fancy beds which are so close to the bloody floor. I carefully listened out for noises to indicate whether he had fallen back to sleep. It felt like a life-time that I was laying there. I heard the springs of the matress move but then there was silence. The floor underneath me creaked ever so slightly as I rose up onto my hands and knees, still trying to keep low enough. That's when I noticed that my bottom actually sticks up in the air... I mentally slapped myself from my thoughts. I whipped my head around the room, scanning every corner to see where that bloody jacket was. I looked under the bed to see if it was on the opposite side of the bed. Fuck, fuckity, fuck. There it was lying on the carpet across the room, the only problem was I had two options, one go around the bed, or go under. It would take longer to go around and, I could be caught easier. With that last thought, I began crawling under the bed. I felt like I was in army training camp or something. I felt stupid. Wriggling along the carpet, I bite my lip to stop me from making any noise as I was getting carpet burns on my elbows and knee caps. They began to sting quick bad, as I winced. I reached the other side of the bed, my body collapsing on the carpet. Only my head poked out from under the bed along with my arms as I stretched out and retrived the jacket. I let out a huge sigh of relief as my hand snuck into the pocket, pulling out the neatly folded paper, just how I left it. Mission accomplished.

"What the fuck…Liv?" I froze. Did I just hear that? No... My eyes darted left to right, a frown forming on my face. Yeah must have been, no way has Adam caught me in his room…I refused to believe it. Slowly, I began to crawl back under the bed. I halted again, when I heard the voice speak again. "Liv, what the fuck are you doing?" I paused again. Oh shit. He. Is. Awake. AH! I want to die.

"Somebody kill me, please" I whispered as I stuck my head out from under the bed once more. I slowly twisted my body and head up in the direction of the ceiling, meeting Adams own head which peered out over the mattress. I lay on my back as I stared up at the man. His hair sticking up in odd places, he looked like he was half asleep still. "Erm" I was speechless, I had just been caught in this man's bedroom, in his own house, under his own fucking bed! I offered a small wave.

"Why are you under my bed?" He looked down at me, scratching the back of his head. "Am I dreaming?" A small, timid laugh escaped through my lips.

"Yes, you are dreaming" I said in a spooky voice, making my words slow and in different tones like I was trying to hypnotise him back to sleep. "Nobody is under your bed. Go back to sleep, you won't rem-

"Liv, I'm awake for god's sake!" I stopped speaking and was quite frankly shocked at his tone. Well Liv, you are under the poor man's bed. I internally rolled my eyes at myself. Shut up! "For starters, you'd be fucked if you were a secret agent. You woke me up when you launched yourself onto the floor." I didn't see the point in me staying under the bed so I crawled out. I checked my knee caps and elbows for the carpet burns. They were beetroot red. Shaking my head, I climbed back onto my feet.

"Sorry…I just" I couldn't tell him about the note. I didn't say anything, I just diverted my eyes from his eyes. "Sorry…I'll just go back to the spare room" I stood still, my feet refused to move. Fuck, he looks angry. I cringed away from Adam's intense stare. His eyes moved up and down my standing form. I felt naked under his stare. I tugged at Adam's Rated R Superstar t-shirt he let me borrow for sleepwear, stretching the material as far as it would go. "Yeah" I turned to head towards the door.

"Wait" A husky voice called. I stopped. My head turned back towards Adam. I met his stare. It was intense but I stared back. I wasn't going to let him defeat me. I felt a current circling through the air, I had no idea what it was though. The bed cover fell down, as Adam sat up even further, letting the bed cover fall even lower, either he didn't notice or didn't care as he was staring directly at me. My eyes darted in that direction. The room was haunted with a silent that would make most uncomfortable. No doubts, you could hear a pin drop. But I didn't feel awkward, I felt something else. His eyes burned holes through mine. I wanted to run, I should be running. Why wasn't I running?

Adam got out of his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. His steps were slow, hesitant, eyes never leaving mine as he walked around the bed to meet where I was stood. He was inches from me. His hand slowly reached out and brushed my hair out of my face. My eyes automatically closed at his burning touch. I felt so vunerable under his gaze. My body had an urge, I knew he wouldn't make the first move. So, I surprised myself when I closed the gap between us. Our noses touched as I matched his height, on my tip toes. I could taste his breathe on my lips. It all happened so fast, our lips collided together. It felt real, natural. It was like my wall was tumbling down and knocking me out with it. I needed him. Our lips moved in sync, our bodies mirrored each others. I felt his tongue dart out across my lips, seeking entrance, to which I obliged. It was a hot passionate kiss, as our tongues battled for power. I'd never had this much fire erupt through my body before. His hands gripped my shoulders, as they slowly slid down my sides. The t-shirt material caused an unwanted friction between his hands and my bare skin. It was only a second before his hands found their way under the t-shirt, his hands causing shivers to run up my spine with the contact on my bare skin. He traced the outline of my curvaceous body. He slowly and cautiously made his way up to my exposed chest area. My breath hitched. I didn't stop him. My hands wound their way through his blonde hair, pulling here and there. I could tell he liked it, as the pressure of his grip increased and his body pressed against mine. Our kiss deepened. He pushed me backwards making me hit the wall behind. I had no where to move, he was in control of the situation. My back against the wall, I relaxed into his touch. His hands slid under my backside as he picked me up. I instinctly wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips parted ways as we both needed to breathe. Adam's lips moved along my jaw, then down neck. Planting kisses and sucking at the skin. We were both excited. I could feel Adam's hardness pressing into me. I pulled his head back by his hair, making him lose contact from my skin. Our eyes met, as our chests moved together. I could see the excitement and lust glistening in his eyes. He could see the same in mine, I was sure of it. Still wrapped around him, he moved position from the wall and placed me on the bed. His weight crashing down on top of me as my leg strength pulled him down with me. He went back to work at my neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to my ear.  
"Are you sure?" His voice was lower and husky. I knew what he was asking. I didn't even need to think it over as I knew my answer. I just nodded my head, and placed a soft kiss on his rosy lips.

_"Adam, do you have any paper?" I shouted from the spare bedroom in Adam's house. We had just finished watching Pretty Woman, Adam's choice!... no reaaaally. It was out of that or Titanic. I adored both movies, I really did. But Titanic had more of an edge because of the ever so gorgeous Leonardo DiCaprio, but Adam found out about my girl crush and decided against it. Loser.. He had never seen Pretty Woman, and actually ended up enjoying it.. or enjoying Julia Roberts bare backside at the beginning... When the movie had finished it was pretty late, and Adam insisted I stay in the spare room at his. I agreed as I doubt Jay would appreciate the late night entrance. I borrowed one of Adam's t-shirts which was more like a dress. I placed my dress and Adam Jacket on the rocking chair beside the bed, I'd retun it to him in the morning. There was a tap on the door, Adam stuck his head round. I saw his eyes scan my body. I laughed but shrugged it off. __"Thankyou!" I shouted at Adam has he left the room. I crawled into the huge queen size bed and __grabbed the notepad, which had a pen attached to it. I clicked the pen a couple of times, trying to gather some words to write Adam. If I was good at anything, it was writing. I loved to write, even if it was to nobody. A pen easily lets feelings out, you never knew you had. The pen touched the paper, and my hand followed my mind, writing. Yeah, I'm coward for not having the balls to tell him to his face but I couldn't care less. It was easier this way. __'Thankyou for tonight. I haven't felt like this before. I really like you Adam Copeland.' Satisfied, I.._

_"Liv?" I folded the piece of paper up quickly, as Adam's call disturbed me. Adam carefully, walked into the room, in his PJs. Cute. He had his hands behind his back, looking very suspicious. I raised eyebrow up at him, giving him a questioning look. "I have one more surprise for you!" I sat up in the bed, intrigued. He quickly brang his hands out from his back, holding tickets to the hockey game. I screamed out loud out of pure excitement. I crawled on the bed onto my feet. Jumping on the bed a few times, I ran towards where he was standing and jumped in his direction. Adam caught me, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, screaming I snatched the tickets out of his hands, studying them. Maple Leafs! AH, Adam's favorite team. There were four tickets..._

_"I'm taking Jay and Chris are joining us?" I leaned away from Adam to look at his face, who was wearing a shit eating grin, nodded. I didn't mind, I loved spending time with my boys. "Awesome! My boys!" Adam sighed softly, running his hand through his hair. "Adam, thankyou" Adam threw me back on the bed and sat down next to me. I laughed as I was spawled on the bed. Sitting up, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, Thank you for all this, tonight was absolutely perfect!" _

_"You deserve it!" We both smiled sincerely at each other. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Really, just wow. Adam coughed, bringing us back to reality. "Right, I shall let you get your sleep.." I nodded as we both stood up in sync. _

_"Oh Adam, here's your jacket from earlier" I said as I walked around the bed, to the rocking chair. I picked up the jacket and the note discretly slipping it in the pocket of the jacket. Adam turned from the doorway reaching out for the jacket. "Thank you again" I smiled, and slowly shut the door as Adam looked at me. _

_"Night Liv" I heard his voice from behind the door. I leaned against it for a second before giggling and launching myself onto the bed. _

* * *

Silence. It was so peaceful. My fingers traced shapes on the chest of Adam, who was fast asleep. A lot had happened tonight in such a short period of time. My head rested on his bare chest, his armed wrapped around me, holding me in an embrace. We were snugged up in the middle of his queen sized bed. I glanced at the digital clock sitting on his bedside table. 4. 00 Am. I sighed and went back to doodling on his skin. Only a matter of time before the bad thoughts of what I just did to float into my head. I had just made love with Adam. I had never felt more special in my life. I was wrong about Adam to start with. He had the best intentions in that heart of his. He was very special. I felt something I'd never felt before. Not in such an intimate way. I hadn't slept with a lot of men, only 2 but it wasn't a pleasant experience, and not one I'd get over anytime soon. Adam seemed to heal my pain and heartache, just lying here with him. Don't get me wrong, he was a gentlemen. I shook my head at my thoughts. He deserves better though.._. _

It was unbelievable, ending up in Adam's bed instead of the spare room. Adam had insisted several times, that it was late and I should stay in the spare room until morning. I did argue against it, but seeing the time after the film finished, I agreed. It was a bit awkward saying our good nights. We went for an awkward one armed hug. As much as we both wanted to watch another musical, it was pretty late and we had a long day of driving to do tomorrow. I shook my head at my decision which caused all this to happen. When I was in the spare bedroom and crawled into bed, I couldn't sleep once. Not that it was because I was in Adam's house. The bed was to die for honestly. The freaking Queen of England, would be ecstatic about that bed. I kept wondering if I had done the right thing, leaving the note, letting him know how I felt. The more I thought about it, the more it built up in my mind, that is was a bad idea. It was actually the fact that I had been so stupid and left that bloody note in his pocket. That's when I decided I should go into his room and get rid of the evidence. I had literally leaped up out of bed, determined to get the note back. Ninja style... I wish. Let's be honest, my ninja skills sucked, we ended up all hot and steamy in bed instead.

It was not hard to decide that this was the biggest mistake. He's going to wake up in 3 hours and see me lying by his side. He is going to regret what we did. I just know he will. I mean come on... I couldn't just lie here, and wait for rejection, hurt and embarassment. Get out now before it's too late. Slowly and steadily, I carefully rolled out of his embrace. I couldn't handle the regret and humiliation. My movement was in slow motion, as I didn't want to wake him…again. His arm slipped down and off my waist, leaving me free to move. I moved every muscle of my body bit by bit. The matress springs squeaked as I rolled to the edge of the bed, sliding onto my feet. Successfully out of bed, I quickly put the abandoned pieces of clothing back on. I doubled checked that there was no sign of my being. I walked over to the side of the bed where Adam was, he looked like an angel. I smiled at his sleeping face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and brushed the side of his face. I placed a kiss on his forehead, and took a mental picture of him asleep. With the note back in safe hands, clothes on and Adam fast asleep.

I left the house.

* * *

Yeah, it's bad. Sorry guys. Just wanted to get something posted. Reviews would mean to world to me. Good or Bad, I welcome critics ;) 3


End file.
